1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective clothing or lining for protecting a user against impacts generated by gunshots, heavy blow and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves protective clothing or lining against the effect of hail, falling rocks, gunshots or the like which been proposed numerous times, especially in the past few years since the increasing occurrence of storms with hail.
For example, protective weather clothing comprised of two layers of a laminated or coated material between which distancing material or fleece is arranged is disclosed in DE 201 19 034.
It is also known to line helmets with inside lining made of foamed material, in order to protect against the effects of impact.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is the need for protective clothing that has good energy absorbing characteristics and yet is light and may be worn as closing or as lining in helmets.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved protective closing or lining material.